Flames To Dust
by TheSorcerersMedallions
Summary: With being rejected by his so called 'friends' Rin decides to run away until the day comes when the world realises who the real demons are.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am EyeOfTheFlame and this is the first chapter of our story Flames to Dust.**

 **Now I have never written fanfiction before so I hope you like it and feel free to give me any feedback.**

 **ForIHaveTakenOverTheWorld will be writing the next chapter which will come out on 22/1/16.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST. (Even though I wish I did.)**

* * *

Rin was sat on the grass, his back slumped against an old oak tree, fighting against the memories of the past that were overpowering his mind like a vast ocean.

"How did it all come to this?" he wondered. He took a small breath and watched as it curled out into a cloud. It seemed so easy breathing but it was just so much harder trying to actually live.

He let out a sigh and noticed Kurikara laying, still sheathed, on the grass by his hand. He slowly raised it and slid his fingers down its side, eyes drawn ever closer to the blades keeper. Not once had he taken the time to actually admire the sheath itself. Yet someone had spent time making it, designing it, and fixing it. Yet he only thought that it was something that could cover up a burden. A demonic burden that is.

Rin was not like any normal child and he knew that all too well. Even as a kid he doubted being human, he was called a `demon child` and people just seemed to want him to disappear which made life a lot more unbearable.

At school words would be said, things were broken, and tears would be shed, and doubts were made. But the one thing he had that washed them all way, was a loving father and his name was Shiro the most powerful exorcist of them all.

Rin began to laugh a sweet bitter laugh at the irony, it was almost harsh. " Why would the Paladin raise the son of Satan? " He choked on his own words.

Shiro was a good father to Rin, he treated him as his own and never turned a blind eye when Rin was upset, and he never wanted Rin to feel different, not now not ever.

Hard to believe isn't it? The Paladin raising a demons children and not just any demons. Oh no, the sons of the worst demon of them all. Lord Satan himself!

When Shiro died things changed, his father was now gone and there was no one left to wash each doubt away. Alongside this, Yukio soon began to move away from him as a result of the old man's death. So much for being a good Nii-san, Yukio wouldn`t even talk to him properly until a couple of months ago.

But now the truth of his kin has spread like wildfire and no one understands how he's feeling any more, nor would they want too. So it seems anyway.

* * *

(Yukio`s POV. )

I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock 5:34 in the morning, there is no way I`m getting up now. I look away from the clock and look to see if Rin was still asleep ok he`s not there. I began to rest my head on the pillow again but hang on. I look back to his bed and it's still empty. Where the hell did Rin go?! I look around the room and he's nowhere. Why I thought he'd be at the desk I really don`t know.

His poor unfortunate brain...

I fling the blanket off of me and I jump up slowly placing my feet on the floor, it's freezing! Oh never mind that! I run across the room grab my coat and put it on as quick as possible and run down the stairs.

The corridor is so eerie at night. I rush into the canteen we call our dining room and peered into the kitchen. He's not cooking anything

"I wonder what he`s made for lunch,"I mused.

There aren't any blood stains so that's a good sign I guess, but I wish he wouldn't disappear like this.

I walk to the front door and put on my shoes and reach for the handle when suddenly Kuro comes bounding up behind me and knocks me forwards into its wooden frame, causing me to reach for my gun. I did not have it on me, unfortunately, for I really wasn't in the mood right now.

"It's now 5:50 and going to bed is getting more and more appealing and my brother disappearing like this is making me too worried to sleep. THE LAST THING I NEED IS A CAT RAMMING ME INTO MY OWN FRONT DOOR THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I exclaimed.

Kuro began to back away slowly before leaping into a run down the corridor with his tails between his legs. Something gives me the feeling I just said that out loud...

* * *

(Rin`s POV)

Looking around me now towards the trees and the old boy's dormitory I can`t help but think "I guess this really is my home sweet home huh?"

Well it could be worse if Dad didn't risk his life for me and I didn't draw the Koma sword back then, I would probably be locked in Gehenna somewhere. Sometimes it's kind of intriguing to think about the what ifs and the: if only I did this or if I just did that. Maybe things would have turned out differently?

I held up the sword and lay it out in my palms and crossed my legs. "This is what makes me, me, and without this god forsaken sword, and a demon as a biological father, I could live a normal life!"I stare at it as if my eyes have the power to erase the demon within it, and as a result, the one within me.

" What am I thinking?" I sighed. Suddenly there was a sound of a twig snapping behind me and I stood up, reluctantly, holding the Kurikara in its sheath.

"What the hell?"

Yukio was running towards me, very clearly out of breath, it looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge and was caught in a bundle of clothes. He was not wearing his coat right that's for sure and _oh god I'm dead that's it I'm going to die_. I`ve seen that expression before and it`s never a good sign.

" RIN! " Yukio yelled before coming to a halt by my side. _He's still panting after running such a small distance yet he says he's perfectly fit for an exorcist? Heh lies._

I gulp and reply "yeah.."

He puts his hand on my shoulder and if looks could kill I would not be standing right now. He may not have inherited the flames of a demon but I swear he has the eyes of one.

"Are you ok Nii-San? You've been acting rather odd lately" he asked a little concerned.

That's it? OH THANK GOD. I pick up Kirikara's bag and slide the sword into it and I sling it over my shoulder, nodded, and proceeded to walk back to the dorm.

"Rin you had me worried, are you sure you`re alright?"He pestered.

I looked at him over my shoulder and grinned. " I'm fine, but you might want to take a look at yourself before you consider going out properly today. "

He looked at me confused then he looked down and his reaction was beautiful! Those wide eyes of realisation when he noticed his coat was on wonky and his head was like someone dumped a birds nest on it.

I grinned and soon burst out laughing "Seriously Yukio you were that worried?"

" Well, I um ... you see ... I uh." He placed his hand on the back of his head a little embarrassed.

"Aw love you too bro!" I walked up to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder and we walked back to the dorm we called home together.

I held up a fake smile on the way back and I love how Yukio looks out for me but I don't want him to get caught up in this more than he already is. Just because people don't like me because of my connections to Satan, It doesn't mean that Yukio should be treated the same way.

* * *

Cram school started an hour ago and there was still no sign of Yukio or Rin. Not like anyone cared about Rin not being there, but the main reason they were concerned was that they wouldn't have a teacher for one of their lessons.

Mr Okumara had never missed a lesson and now that he wasn`t there it was kind of awkward. No one said a word to each other except for Shiemi when she accidently tripped up on one of the legs of the desk and released a small "oww. " Even then know one said anything.

The past day's events were still playing back in their minds, Rin fought against the king of Earth and survived!

Yet the thing that played the most was the image of Rin standing, with red slits out of place in his kind eyes, covered in blue flames.  
A tail curled out behind him with ears that pointed outwards, and a flame covered sword gripped in his hands, that`s what was scaring them the most.

Rin of all people, the nicest friend they could possibly wish for and yet he had lied to them all this time.

He wasn't human he was a demon, and he had no right to be their friend after what had happened due to his lack of obvious trust towards them.

Meanwhile back in the old dormitory, Rin and Yukio lay sprawled out in their beds while Kuro lay a little further away from Yukio than usual. This was because Yukio`s gun was right by his bed and he didn`t want to get him angry again, he was lucky to have come out alive earlier so he wasn't going to take any chances.

Yukio and Rin would have a lot more explaining to do if they don't wake up anytime soon...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Saturday, I'm sorry it's late. As TheEyeOfTheFlame did the last chapter it's my turn. Hope you enjoy!**

 **\- ForIHaveTakenOverTheWorld.**

* * *

The alarm did nothing to wake the tired minds of Rin and Yukio.

The morning events had caused them to sleep through the alarm and right throughout the day.

"Kuro," Rin mumbled as he swatted away his familiar. The cat sìdhe continued to walk in circles, tail tickling Rin's nose until he found a comfortable position and laid down next to Rin.

Rin blearily blinked open his eyes as he propped himself up on one elbow. Once everything had come into focus Rin glanced at his alarm clock uninterested. He pushed his sheets back which also interrupted Kuro's sleep and swung his legs around so he sat on the edge of his bed. As Rin stared tiredly at the wall his mind began to clear and it began to dawn on him...

"Yukio!" He shouted as jumped up from his bed. Yukio sat up straight in bed with his hair sticking up on one side.

"Wha-" He slurred.

"We've been sleeping the whole day!" Rin exclaimed. This seemed to make Yukio sober up as he also jumped out of bed and started hurriedly pulling on his clothes.

"Cram school has already started!" Yukio panicked. Rin began putting his clothes on as well but as he was putting on his shirt he stopped.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" Yukio asked exasperatedly.

"Because I'm not going." Rin sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"They know Yukio. They know what I am. They don't want to see me again."

What happened flashed before Rin's eyes.

 _"Stop!" Rin roared as he let Kirikara's bag drop to the floor as he held the sheathed sword in his other hand. He thought about all friends as their kind words echoed in his head._

 _'After everything we've been through', he thought. 'You've all been so good to me.'_

 _His face hardened as he heard footsteps to his right._

 _"Rin!" He heard his brother shout."It's a trap don't fall for it!"_

 _"Yukio." He murmured. "I'm sorry." He heard a small gasp emanate from his Nii-San. "I guess I don't have it in me to keep lying to everyone."_

 _Rin brought the sword up to his chest and he pulled Kurikara out of its sheath around him in an arc. As the sword was released from the sheath blue flames appeared and surrounded Rin like another layer of skin. His ears grew sharper and a long tail topped with another blue flame began to waver behind him. Further adding to the demonic image he was already modelling._

 _Amaimon looked on him delighted as he dropped Suguro and Shiemi. Fortunately, Shiemi was caught by Konekomaru but Suguro fell on his knees gasping for breath. Amaimon let out a giggle which caused everyone, excluding the unaware Shiemi, to look up in confusion, only to look at their newly transformed friend with horror._

 _"Well, you want me here I am!" Rin bellowed. The King of Earth cried with joy and started running at Rin. They both seemed to jump high up from the ground and start fighting in mid air._

 _"Holy crap," Renzo muttered as he approached Suguro and Konekomaru._

 _"I-is Okumura, what I think he is?" Konekomaru asked with fear in his voice._

 _"A demon."_

The word demon ran around inside of his head.

"They hate me. I'm everything they're against."

"Rin you don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I'm everything that they're against!"Rin protested.

"Have you spoke to them?" Yukio's voice softened

"No. What's the point anyway." Rin muttered as he sat heavily on his bed. Yukio sighed deeply before sitting beside him on the bed.

"Maybe they will understand. Maybe they will see that you had no choice over this matter and that you don't want to be like the average demon."

"They won't believe that," Rin answered.

"I want you to go see them."

Rin looked up in surprise.

"No."

"They will give you a chance to explain everything. They're your friends."

Rin cupped his hands in his lap before answering, "I'm not going to see them."

Yukio pushed off the bed and stood up. "Well that's your decision to make, but I think they deserve an explanation." He unlocked the door and left. Rin stared at the door for a few seconds before rushing out after him.

"Wait!" He called down the hall. Yukio turned around with his brows raised.

"You changed your mind then?"

Rin caught up with him. "Even if they don't accept me, I want to say goodbye."

Yukio nodded and carried on walking with his little brother.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Rin questioned running a shaky hand through his dark hair.

"As I said before, even if this isn't wise, they deserve an explanation," Yukio answered, his hand hovering over the handle of the door which separated them from Rin's classmates. Yukio gave Rin a look that gave him a chance to back out.

"Go ahead."

Yukio pushed down the handle and opened the door to see everyone staring at them.

"Afternoon," Yukio announced after a length of silence. The occupants of the room seemed to stiffen as Yukio moved forward and Rin came into view.*( **AN** \- This is where Flame takes over)

Rin walked into the room before releasing a sigh, and let out a small "Hello" before walking to the back of the room to sit down.

Silence spread throughout the room as they watched him take his seat with Kurikara still slung over his shoulder.

Suguro stood up and stared at the older Okumura " Hey Okumura! Seriously just hello? Is that all you want to say?Do you have an explanation or what !" he yelled out with annoyance.

Konekomaru piped up and argued," Bon stop it you don't want to get him angry!" Rin looked at him a little hurt before he carried on talking.

" So please just sit down so we can start the lesson," Konekomaru said quietly while trying really hard with his small frail arm, ( considering the other one was broken) to get him to sit down again.

It was understandable for him to want Bon to sit down and avoid fighting Okumura. After what they saw it was best that he didn`t get involved in any sort of argument, even if it was just some mild banter.

" No, we need answers right now! All of us do. Are you the son of Satan or not? " It was too late Suguro had started testing him and was more than happy to go through with it.

Rin stood up from his seat and dropped Kurikara on the ground. Everyone glared and him in confusion why did he let go of his sword? Rin looked up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"I know what you all think of me... and I don't know if I will be able to change that, but just know I didn't ask for this! I promise you I am nothing like Satan, and I never will be! " He tilted his head downwards and turned towards everyone and stretched his arms outwards. " This is who I am so please just trust me when I say I'm not anything like Satan!"

Yukio looked at his brother he knew he was trying but was it really enough to get people off his back? Maybe it wasn't right for Rin to go back to cram school so soon... Looking at everyone around the room he could tell they obviously couldn't cope with it which caused frustration to boil up inside him, but he didn't let it get the best of him, no he had to stay strong.

For Nii-san.

Suguro turned away and spoke softly. "You don't get it, do you? Your flames kill people! My grandfather, Konekomaru's parents and Shima's eldest brother! They all died because of Satan, so until you get your flames under control, we're not friends anymore. None of us is."

Rin stood there stunned they had all suffered because of Satan just like he did. Images began to snap him out of his reverie in a blur.

 _Satan had overcome_ Shuro _Fujimoto's body, making it bleed profusely from the eyes and wrist._

 _"Happy birthday my beloved son! " He jeered, before bursting out with unnatural laughter with his blue flames still overpowering the old man._

 _Rin was trembling he was going to be a demon and the old man! What was going to happen to him?_

 _Suddenly_ Shuro _snapped out of it and gasped, "No it's not true."_

 _Then proceeding to reach for his necklace stabbing it with all his might into his heart._

 _Rin's eyes widened in horror his old man! Why did he stab himself isn't there another way?_

 _The old man then croaked out the words " He is my son ... and I'm taking him back!" He stood for a moment but then collapsed and fell into the Gehenna gate, and Rin felt his heart sink lower than it already had..._

Rin snapped back into reality only to notice his brother staring at him. Then he remembered the argument he had with him about dads death, and he swivelled around in frustration and punched the wall as a lone tear slid down his cheek.

Everyone in the room was now trembling and if they weren't scared of him before they definitely were now. No average teenager could crack a concrete wall with a single punch and come away unscathed.

Finally, accepting this little defeat, Rin bent down and picked up Kurikara and headed towards the door. Yukio tried to intercept his brother before he reached it but stopped when he noticed him wiping at what he thought were tears from under his bangs. So he froze and let him walk right on out into the hallway.

"I'll give you the homework later okay? "

There was no response just a very uncomfortable silence, He continued walking and didn't look back.

Renzo looked at Konekomaru and Suguro in confusion before saying "Was it just me or was he crying just now? "

Shiemi felt guilty as she looked at the boys who were now whispering together about what just happened. So she started turning to the back of her notebook and began to write down as many ideas as she could muster that could help her make Rin smile.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and sorry it's late!**

 **Something came up so I had to finish the other half of the chapter.**

 **Well until next time!**

 **-TheEyeOfTheFlame**

 **Sorry, I wasn't able to finish the chapter, as Flame said something came up and I wasn't able to. I put a * where Flame took over.**

 **-ForIHaveTakenOverTheWorld**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! It`s TheEyeOfTheFlame here and I just want to say ...**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Also so sorry it's taken so long to update, a lot of things popped up...**

 **Well anyway, I won't keep you any longer hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST**

 **Trust me if we did we would probably be on holiday some** **where eating pancakes. OmNomNom!**

* * *

After Yukio had finished teaching at the cram school, he walked as fast as he could back to the old dormitory. If he went any faster he would draw even more attention from the girls in his year, and my god they are annoying! There was absolutely no way in hell that he would ever eat their lunches again. And he means never. They were just so dry and bland, and what did they put in the sauce?! Whatever it was it was not meant to be there at all.

Let's just say it burned. Bad.

Well anyway, he was worried, but mostly frustrated about the situation with his brother. He had never seen his brother cry ever since Shuro died, but that was no longer an approachable topic for them now. It was a touchy subject. And yes Shuro bless his soul was an awesome father but ...

It just got too hard for them talk about him. So they stopped.

Not only that however, for some reason Rin seemed to space out for 5 minutes. As soon as he regained focus, though, he looked at Yukio and slammed his fist into a wall! A wall which he now had to fix hmmm.

Maybe he could cover it with a poster of Mephisto? Would pink match with crème walls though? If it fitted that would be great and a lot easier. I mean weekends were just way too precious to give away!

Anyway, why Rin spaced out was a mystery and the way he reacted. Well, let's just say it might not have been something he wanted to deal with at that time. Did Yukio do something wrong, how could he? He was the one who told him to prove himself to others. It ... wait ... could it be he remembered their argument?

The argument they had was awful, one minute they were in class and the next they were at each other's throats. Weapons were drawn with anger flaring in both sets of eyes. When the fight was over they went back to normal, and it was as if the fight was merely a simple disagreement that you could move on from, like choosing what to have for dinner. But maybe it went back to normal to fast?

" I'm over reacting here, I will just have to find out " Yukio sighed while adjusting his glasses.

The old dorm came into view and Yukio looked around him quite closely. Just a few more metres to go, maybe he could run it? No one seemed to be around anyway, so it's a good a chance as any he guessed.

So he took one last look around and started running. He was almost there when suddenly, the worst demons he could have possibly wished for walked around the corner. "That's it I guess, it's the end of me " he whispered.

Memories of horrible tasting lunches and obnoxious giggling protruded his mind.

"I WILL NOT DO THAT AGAIN!" He screamed really loudly within, actually causing his glasses to topple to one side. He clenched his fists in frustration as his sweat dropped.

Not long after seeing the enemy, he ran as if his life depended on it for the last couple of metres, and as soon as he got to the door he was opening it and slamming it behind him.

Suguro, Renzo and Konekomaru were walking by a tree near the old dormitory. They just stood there, rooted to the spot in utter confusion, I mean what in Satan's name just happened?

"Was that Mr Okumara running from those girls just now? " Konekomaru asked quietly.

" Yeah but he's got it all wrong! You're meant to run towards the girls, not away from them!" Renzo complained.

Suguro just facepalmed and carried on walking without them, man Renzo could be weird.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the Old dormitory.

Yukio pushed his glasses back up his nose then took off his shoes, and leant on the door to catch his breath back again.

"Safe once again, oh wait! Just one more thing." He ruffled his hair and sighed while a little notepad appeared in his exceedingly tidy brain, which read.

 _\- Start training earlier for longer hours end time same as usual._

 _\- Quadruple check your surroundings for girls, double checking is not enough!_

And last but not least.

 _\- Fix door hinges..._

They would need fixing after that big slam. I guess this is how a parent would feel huh? It's going to cost a lot, "god damn my awesome reflexes" he whispered as he mentally told himself off.

Little did he realise that Rin was standing in the corridor, and he was staring right at him with a half-eaten sandwich in his hand.

" Um, Yukio? You okay over there?" Rin asked confused, his tail drooping behind him.

" I'm fine. Are you ok? " Yukio asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm alright. So if we're done here I'm going to go" He turned round and started to walk away, his tail still hanging limply behind him

" Rin "

"Yes?"

"Tell me what's wrong." Yukio could see Rin gathering his thoughts before he answered.

"There's nothing wrong."

"I can tell when your lying so spit it out."

" I don't want to talk about it right now." This gave Yukio a little bit of hope. He could hold his brother to these words and get him to tell him everything.

"So... You will tell me but just not right now? " He asked hopefully.

" Well, that's what I said." Replied Rin and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I will hold you to that then, and Rin ... don't wait too long okay?"

" Okay."

The deal was set, and Yukio fully intended on using what they discussed if it came down to it in the end, but hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

For the rest of the day, Yukio was feeling pretty good. Having the eased feeling that with just a little more time Rin would tell him what was going on. He would just have to wait for that time, and when that time does come he would try his hardest to be there for him.

Rin was also feeling a little bit better and was currently falling asleep on the roof of the dorm. He was only a bit better he was fine physically although his heart ached at the mention of being different.

It was a relief to know that Yukio was giving him time and leaving him to it even if he had to let it all out eventually, but for now, though, it was okay.

* * *

 **\- TheEyeOfTheFlame.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

 **Sorry, it's been so long!**

 **TakenOver and I are planning on updating this as often as we can.**

 **Thank you for putting up with us!**

 **-TheEyeOfTheFlame.**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

When Rin opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that it was dark.

The surroundings that lay before him bore no colour nor familiarity, and it took every effort just to stand upright without tumbling.

After finally managing to stand, he began to gingerly walk through the darkness, arms reaching out before him in a vain attempt to see the unseen. Yet nothing was there, and all attempts to find a sense of recollection grew pointless.

It was beginning to freak Rin out.

"If I'm the only one here? What does that mean for everyone else.."He whispered."No, I'm going to find a way out, if I somehow got here then there must be a way in..."

With his newly found confidence, Rin set off on a quest to find an end to this dark abyss.

Soon each step seemed to weigh a tonne, and he wound up listening to each of his footfalls, just to make sure that he was even marching at all.

If possible the surrounding fog, seemed to grow thicker, and over time the usually strong teen grew weaker and weaker until finally reaching the point where he could feel his legs no more.

Falling, to what must be the ground, his confidence sank with him. Reduced, to a speck of what it once was mere moments prior.

"Damnit!"He cried, but it was all in vain, his legs were unwilling to co-operate.

"Damnit. Now is that the proper way to greet your dad?" The unexpected tones seemed to split the darkness like a hot knife through butter.

"Whos there?" No it's not him he's dead, his mind protested.

"Oh my dear, dear son, it's been a while hasn't it?" The voice whispered, from behind Rin, it's cold breaths falling upon his exposed neck.

"Dad?" Rin finally managed to choke out, turning around ever so slowly as not to tempt fate, he soon found himself gazing upon the grinning face of the late Shuro Fujimoto.

"It is you! But how? You're dead, I watched you die!" Rin exclaimed, clenching his fists in his jumpers fabric in an attempt to hold back the flow of tears threatening to cascade down his cheeks.

Gently Shuro raised his hand and placed it upon Rin's clenched one, the warm flesh of Shuro's calloused hand seemed to calm the young teen, and just as he was about to leap into a long awaited hug, Shuro raised his other hand and thrust it hard into Rin's exposed neck.

Rin, to shocked to react, fell backwards, head smacking against the pavement, and bright lights assaulted his vision leaving him momentarily blinded.

"Wait, pavement?"He mused.

Then with another jerk of the neck, Rin found dark red ringed eyes staring back into his blue ones, and the image of Shuro all but shattered before him, leaving behind a maniacal grin and those blood red, dark, eyes.

"Oh, the joy I feel while watching you squirm in my hands!" The demon reeled.

"You! How could you play my dad like that!" Rin exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"Easy really, the subconscious mind is a wonderful place! So I figured since you felt so fondly of the old fool that the one way to spike your attention was to play him, and play him I did." Satan grinned.

"Wait, subconscious mind?"

"Yes, that's what I said."He sighed, giving Rin the look that clearly said: 'are you serious?'

"Is this your mind then?" Rin questioned, unsure on how to talk to the Lord of demons.

"What? No, you have got to be kidding! Can't, you even tell when you are in your own mind? You stupid boy!" He laughed at Rin's shocked expression." Anyway, this is too bland for me, too empty, no flame."

"But it's so dark." Rin countered.

It's so dark. The words seemed to linger in the air like the damp of the morning sun.

"Well, what did you expect? Buttercups and daisies?" Satan laughed.

However, Rin was not listening to him, and his laugh was all but wasted; for the young teens, eyes and ears were somewhere else entirely.

"Oh no, Kurikara I don't have it on me!"Rin muttered panicked, his eyes trying in vain to seek it out, but Satan still heard him.

"Well, of course, you don't have it, I took it from you." Satan jeered, and with a click of his fingers, it was there.

The sheath although still closed, was all but shattered and the blue flames poured freely out like blood from a cut artery. Spurting outwards, they stained the blackened surroundings in blue, making the world around them just that little clearer.

"What did you do to it?" Rin cried, limping heavily towards it.

"I did nothing, this is what you did, by fighting against it." Satan proclaimed as he glided behind the sword with practised ease, making it twirl in the darkness: sparks flying graciously at every slash and swing.

"By the way, I'd prefer it if you didn't call me 'you' all the time. It's either Dad or Lord, now choose."

"I will not obey that order, for you haven't gained my respect." Rin spat.

In response to the lack of his wanted respect, Satan all but ripped the sheath off of Kurikara, casting it aside like litter and watched it break away completely until there was nothing left in sight.

Rin stared at the sword in horror, and he tried his hardest to not let the flames win. He would not fall like this, not now, not ever!

"Tsk, just like his mother," Satan muttered, " so stubborn."

Rin's flames burnt their sweet sorrows; almost pleading him to touch it so that they could reach salvation by finding a purpose. His eyes burned violet in a vain attempt to keep them within as they fought between the colour of the flame and his natural shade. And his ears all but screamed at the constant change in size.

"Come now Rin, you know you want to touch it,"Satan whispered.

The flames attacked in brutal mutiny against their young master leaving littered scars on his face and neck.

Satan all but sneered at his son, this was not supposed to be, his son was supposed to accept the flames and in turn accept him, but what he was seeing now, however, did not fall into that image.

"My son, be faithful to the flames! Accept them and they will set you free, if you put them out you will flicker out with them!" He cried.

Rin, hearing those words made his choice.

With the last bit of his remaining strength, he surged his flames outwards bringing colour to the darkness, giving him sight and freedom. The dark fog all but cleared and trickled away like sand in the wind, and all that was left was himself and the leering shadow of his supposed father.

"If I am to accept them, then I will use them to light my way in the fight against the darkness! And that includes you!" Rin proclaimed as he rose painstakingly to his feet.

"Oh, my son, how you amuse me,"Satan whispered before he too flickered away.

* * *

The surroundings, now clear of all the darkness, were all too familiar to the young teen.

There was a small Monastery filled with laughing happy faces stood before him.

"Ah, and the pavements there too, So I was right in assuming the flames showed me what was hidden."He mused while rubbing the back of his head.

He walked slowly up to the windows and smiled at his family fighting over what to have for dinner, as usual, and how little Yukio just continued to read merrily in the corner.

Wait, Little!

He pressed his face against the glass and banged his fist on its frame to gather the little boy's attention. The small Yukio raised his head and gave a sheepish grin before continuing to read his book.

He'd completely forgotten, he needed to get back! But how?

"Okay so if this is my mind, maybe I can pinch myself awake?" He then proceeded to pinch himself hard on the forearm only to find it did nothing but hurt.

Rin at a loss of what to do now observed his family, plainly once more, through the glass. Seeming to forget the once looming darkness, in the memories of his past and childhood.

Then again, if he had only raised his head a little higher, he would have noticed the advancing surge of blue in the glass's reflection, and perhaps maybe then, the darkness wouldn't have claimed him again so soon.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-** **The EyeOfTheFlame.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god it's been SO LONG and I've hardly written** ** _anything_** **for this story but it's my turn now :P. WE'RE BACK BABY! YAAASSS -ForIHaveTakenOverTheWorl**

 _Rin_

It's so dark. It's like a never-ending dark empty abyss. I'm sure Yukio would have some snide comment about the emptiness.

Yukio.. Surely Yukio will be able to get me out of here. If he can't then no one can. Ha, listen to me. Relying on my little brother to get me out of this nightmare. I'm his Nii-san! I should be saving him from stuff like this, not the other way round.

Who am I kidding I'm just a hindrance, a nuisance? I get in everyone's way and now they all hate me even more for being Satan's spawn. Everyone works their asses off and I just waltz in, go haywire with my power and take away everyone's chance to be the hero. No one would care if I left they would probably even be happy.

Out of nowhere, a blinding blue light exploded across the vast darkness making me lift my arm to my eyes to shield them from it. When I could muster the confidence I let my arms fall to see Shiro standing before me once again, but this time engulfed in flames and blood with his cross protruding from his chest.

"Father," I stuttered.

He threw his head back and cackled like a mad man. I took a few steps back and groped around behind me with my hand looking for Kurikara which should have been in place by my side.

"Looking for this?" Shiro chimed waving the sword around in his hand. "How nice of you to finally address me as father, my son"

I realised then it wasn't Shiro, it was Satan once more posing as Shiro as he was the last body he possessed.

"I promised I'd kill you and I damn well intend on doing it, Satan."

Satan posed looking hurt but couldn't help himself from laughing. "You, kill me! Impossible, don't kid yourself. Anyway, as I said to you before, this is your mind. Even if you managed the impossible it wouldn't do anything. Now, I propose an offer. I will grant you a family and friends who care about you, unlike those 'friends' of yours and your brother. Also, I'll grant you great power so you can surpass Yukio and become the strongest demon of all, under me of course. You can have all this if you join me, my son." He held his hand out towards me as if beckoning me to join the dark side.

"Join me," He echoed. "None of those people in Assiah cares about you, but I do. Join me."

People, who care about me? Power? That would be- Wait! What am I Saying? Damn, he sure knows how to hit sore spots. I almost fell to him because he played on my weaknesses. How could I ever consider joining with that demon? He killed my father!

"And what if I refuse?" I questioned.

"Then I'll keep you trapped in this nightmare until you accept my offer." He smirked a bloodstained grin and twirled Kurikara in his hand.

"I refuse your offer. I could never turn my back against my little brother and friends, even if they hate me I could never do that."

"Then I condemn you to this god-forsaken place until you gain some intelligence to join me."

The blue flames flickered out with Shiro and darkness once again took over.

*~/0\~*

"Rin!"

"Rin!" Kuro tirelessly nudged his sleeping owner but to no avail. "Yukio! He'll know what to do."

Kuro gracefully jumped off Rin and made his way down to Yukio who was getting out of bed.

"Hello, Kuro." Yukio yawned as he searched around for his glasses on the table.

"Yukio! It's Rin. Rin needs your help."

Yukio glanced down at Kuro and watched as he continued to 'meow' at him and he placed his glasses on. "Er, yeah cool Kuro. Whatever you say."

Yukio spared a glance towards Rin's bed.

Of course, he's not up. He thought.

Wait...

He did a double take and realised Rin wasn't there.

He must be up then. Perhaps he's in the kitchen. Yukio concluded.

Yukio didn't give the issue much thought as he changed into to his school uniform and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Rin." He called out. No answer.

"Rin?"

Yukio walked around into the kitchen.

"Ukobach have you seen Rin?"

The small demon shook his head and continued to prepare breakfast. How odd. Yukio scratched his head and went calling his name through the dormitories. When he received no response he tried to call his phone.

For a few seconds, there was nothing. Then he heard the very faint, very obnoxious ring tone of his Nii-san's phone through an open window.

He fell asleep on the roof again, typical. The younger brother put his phone away and climbed the stairs to the roof.

"Rin you're going to catch a cold up here one day if you keep doing this," Yukio muttered as he strode over to his big brother and gave him a nudge with his foot.

"Nii-san."

Nothing. Not even a groan. Yukio's brows furrowed as he knelt down level with Rin.

"Nii-san wake up." This time his voice was laced with worry unlike his annoyed tone before. When there was no response he gripped his shoulder and shook it.

Getting no response he picked him up bridal style and rushed him back into the building.

Yukio set Rin down on his bed gently and got his medical kit. He tossed it onto the table and dug around the phials of liquids to find what he was looking for. Once he found it he brought it over to Rin, uncorked it and waved it under his nose.

Still nothing.

The phial contains a concoction of herbs which wakes a person up from unconsciousness but it didn't seem to stir his Nii-san. He carried out a few test to see his vitals were all fine.

"What the hell is wrong with you Nii-san..." Yukio mumbled to himself as he rubbed his face worried. Rin seemed to be in a comatose state but there was nothing to show what caused it.

He pulled out his phone again and dialled Mephisto's number. Hopefully, he could shed some light on the situation.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it wasn't awfully long but I wanted to end it on a small cliffhanger. Ta ta**

 **-ForIHaveTakenOverTheWorld**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again!**

 **Since TakenOver wrote the last chapter it's now my turn.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-TheEyeOfTheFlame.**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own Blue exorcist.**

* * *

Mephisto put down the phone and sighed, leaning heavily back in his office chair, and gazed out the window.

He had just received a rather intriguing phone call from the younger Okumura, about a certain blue-haired demon and was currently pondering the rarity of such a situation.

A demon falling asleep, and not waking up? It sounded just like a silly prank or a little fatigue, but no, this was something much bigger!

All this commotion made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and his hands to wring together in glee. Oh, this was going to be an interesting thing indeed!

The board was set, and the first piece was already in play, and Mephisto was fully intending on getting a front row seat, and as he gazed across the school through the glass, he voiced the beginning of a long upcoming chain of events.

"Let the games begin."

*~/0\~*

Yukio was beyond annoyed.

Mephisto was his 'oh so helpful' self and ignored everything he said!

He just told the young Okumura to wait it out, and let time run its course and:

"If he doesn't wake up by tomorrow then I'll pop by myself."

Yukio should have known he wouldn't get help from the headmaster, it was typical really, he would help when he was unwanted and wouldn't when he was.

Typical.

"This must have been why Kuro was meowing at me earlier."Yukio sighed. " I better go find him. Anyway, we don't need another panic."

With one last glance at the elder Okumura lying still, unresponsive to the world, on his bed he left the room.

"Sleep well, brother."

*~/0\~*

Kuro was beyond panicked.

" _Gotta find a speaker, gotta find a speaker!_ " He muttered frantically.

He was running clumsily around the grounds in a rush of panic-induced adrenaline, ignoring the tiring of his muscles in a frantic escapade to find help.

But luckily for him, help didn't seem so far away, when someone walked around the corner and called his name.

"Kuro!" They called. "At least that's what I think my brother called you. Is that your name? "They questioned.

" _A speaker!_ " Kuro cried " _and yes my name is Kuro_ " He replied, skidding to a halt beside the green-haired speaker.

"You're odd."They stated, crouching down on the balls of their feet, prodding the Sidhe's ears.

" _I am not odd! Anyway, you're one to talk, there's a lollipop literally stuck to your hair!_ " Kuro growled, I mean, the audacity of this guy!

"Appears so." They replied nonchalantly, clearly not insulted, removing the misplaced pop from their spiked hair, and placing it between their teeth.

" _This guy is weird, but there's no one else._." Kuro muttered to himself.

The 'weird' guy bit down hard on the lollipop, making a horrible crunching sound, and grinned to himself completely unaware of the grossed out look he was receiving.

" _Can you help me, uh Spike?_ " Kuro finally asked, deciding to call this guy spike from now on.

Spike looked up excitedly "What with?"

" _My friend, Rin, he needs help_!"

"Rin? Oh! You mean little brother!" At Kuro's furrowed look he continued. " You mean, the Okumura ?"

" _Um sure.._ "

"I'll help, anyway he's fun." Spike smiled with glee at the thought of saving Rin, and in return playing around with him as a thank you.

" _Great! He's on the roof of the dormitory, so follow me!"_

The spiky haired speaker followed the little cat sidhe excitedly from behind, while the sidhe rushed on with no idea about what he just got himself into, or Rin for that matter.

*~/0\~*

Back inside the dorm, Rin still lay motionless in bed, his breathing growing laboured in an internal struggle to fight the growing darkness, still intruding his mind.

Slowly the room began to increase in temperature, and a sheen of sweat could be seen forming on the young demon's forehead. Yet the teen still did not awaken and was left alone to fight a battle unarmed and defenceless.

*~/0\~*

The youngest Okumura continued to walk aimlessly around the dorm in search of the cat Sidhe, but to no avail, the cat was no longer in the building.

Flustered, he reached into his pocket to get his phone so he could ring Shiemi, and ask her to keep an eye out for Kuro when suddenly Kuro came bounding into the dorm with a person trailing behind him.

"Kuro what on Earth!"

" _Spike here said he would help us help Rin!"_

"Oh, hello." The Earth King muttered, falling into place beside the small Sidhe.

"Kuro that's the demon Rin fought remember! The king of Earth? Amaimon?"

" _Oh no, but he said he could help!"_ Kuro stated.

"Why are you here? Haven't you done enough damage?"Yukio sneered, unable to understand what Kuro was trying to say, this was obviously not very good.

"I heard brother was in trouble,"Amaimon replied. " So I came to offer my help, but I guess it's not needed."

"What do you mean by help? Did Mephisto send you?"Yukio questioned.

"Help as in save, rescue, protect, play time. Ya know 'help,' and no."

"There will be no play time while I'm here, and Rin is not in the condition for demons trying to play the hero." The younger Okumura countered.

"Oh dear, moles isn't happy with me." Amaimon pouted.

"Kuro can you go keep an eye on Rin while I sort this out?" Yukio said softly.

" _Alright, but don't cause any damage!_ " Kuro meowed before retreating upstairs.

"So, how are you?"

"Uh I'm fine, but can you please go home before I have to resort to calling Mephisto again?" Yukio begged, he hated having to call Mephisto, but before he could get the words out of his mouth Amaimon had darted up the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing!" Yukio called, running up behind him.

Amaimon was not listening, however, for he had stopped dead in front of the Okumura's bedroom, currently at a loss of what to do.

Yukio was about to ask him what was wrong when a spark of blue flames shot out the bedroom, singeing one of the demons eyebrows, leaving behind a few stray strands.

"Well, this is something." The demon giggled, completely oblivious to the loss of said eyebrow.

Yukio came and stood by Amaimon's side, his jaw dropped open at the scene before him.

His brother was crying flames in his sleep.

Rin's motionless body was leaking blue flames from underneath his pale eyelids, allowing them to trail down his cheek until they hit his duvet, only to vanish from existence before they could burn anything away.

"Oh rin," Yukio whispered before seating himself beside Rin's bed.

He raised his hand in an attempt to brush his brothers bangs out of his eyes when he pulled his hand away in shock, it happened so quickly, it was as if he'd burned.

No, wait a moment, he had been burned.

Looking down he noticed small red blisters had already begun to form upon his pale skin, knowing that he had to get himself sorted to reduce scarring, he just couldn't bring himself to leave, not like this.

"Amaimon."

"Yes, little brother?"

"Can you go get some cold water for me please?"

"Whatever you say."Amaimon mumbled before walking out of the room, leaving Yukio and his currently incapacitated brother alone, and as much as Yukio hated to say it, he was grateful to have someone who could understand him right now. Even if it was the King of Earth.

So as he waited patiently for the water, he pulled out his phone intending to make another call upon the headmaster.

*~/0\~*

Mephisto was smiling happily to himself as he tried, and failed, to reassure the young Okumura. There was just no calming this boy.

"And you're sure?"Yukio questioned for the 14th time.

"Of course I am, now why don't you go back to tending to your brother and I'll pop by personally tomorrow."

"Alright, but I will be calling if anything changes."

"I'd expect nothing less." Was the reply, and before Yukio had a chance to say any more the headmaster placed the phone down.

Twiddling his thumbs. Mephistos eyes glistened in anticipation, for another piece had been moved, and the game had only just begun.

"So it seems Amaimon has come into play."

*~/0\~*

Somewhat relieved Yukio turned back towards his brother, and sighed, trust Rin to get into an unregistered situation.

Just as he was about to change Rin's bed linen, since they were drenched in sweat, a large wave of water cascaded upon him from behind.

"Ahhh! What was that for!" Yukio squealed.

"You asked for cold water, you didn't specify where you wanted it." Amaimon shrugged before placing a lollipop in his mouth and walking out the door.

Yukio sat dumbfounded, before slowly beginning to laugh, and laugh is what he did.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and we would also like to say thank you for the kind reviews we've had.**

 **As well as this, due to school, our chapter updates may be scattered, and we thank you for putting up with us.**

 **\- TheEyeOfTheFlame.**

 **\- ForIHaveTakenOverTheWorld**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello me again back with chappy 7.**

 **-ForIhaveTakenOverTheWorld**

 **DISCLAIMER - We still don't own blue exorcist**

* * *

Yukio recovered from his spout of laughter and used the edge of his shirt to dry the water off his glasses, only resulting in a wet smear mark across the lens. Now he had to change his and his Nii-san's clothes before they caught a cold and he had to treat his hand. His hand and wet clothes could wait, his brother was his top priority right now. He rose from his chair and went to his brothers set of draws in search for fresh clothes.  
That would be difficult.  
In Yukio's drawers everything was neatly folded and organised but in Rin's drawers, well, it looked like hell's fury had let loose in there. Yukio managed to get together a set of clothes and a towel and brought them over to Rin. Looking at the sheets, annoyed at Amaimon, he moved Rin to his bed to change him.

Being fraternal twins and growing up in the same room for their whole life meant there wasn't much privacy between them, so Yukio wasn't bothered when he undressed and dried his Nii-san and redressed him in fresh dry clothes. Instead of moving Rin back to his bed he left him where he was so he could treat his hand. He was weary about leaving Nii-san by himself with the King of Earth wondering around.

 _I'm sure he'll be fine._

He nodded and went into the bathroom where he rinsed his hand under the cold tap causing him to hiss in pain. He watched as the clear liquid trickled over his hands, yet the liquid does nothing to wash the blood off his hands from the countless demons he has killed over his life. Was he a murderer? He turned the tap off and used aloe to soothe his red and inflamed skin before wrapping it in a bandage. He looked at himself in the mirror.

 _Was this the face of a murderer?_

Sighing he turned on his heel and went back to his Nii-san only to find Amaimon leaning over him doing something.

"What are you doing?" He walked over to his brother protectively and pushed his other brother out the way only to stare in surprise at the art Amaimon had been working on. Over his brother's face were marks made by the permanent marker he spied in Amaimon's hand. On his brother's face, Amaimon had drawn, a monobrow, a moustache and a monocle. He couldn't resist snorting and bursting out in laughter and he also couldn't resist taking the marker and placing dots over his brother's face to look like moles.

"Who's the mole face now Nii-san?" Yukio chuckled but it died away when he realised this isn't a situation to be laughing in.

* * *

I can't do it. I can't accept his offer I'd never accept his offer. But I don't want to be stuck here, I want to become an exorcist and defeat Satan, not be trapped in my own mind because of him.

 _My own mind..._

This _is_ my own mind so surely I should be able to get out of it. Right?

Before Rin could even think of a way to try and escape. A boy appeared in front of him, looking carefully Rin saw that it was, in fact, Yukio at about eight years old.

"Yukio?" Rin cautiously walked over to him but there seemed to something stopping him go any further. "What the hell?"

Shiro, or Satan, appeared behind young Yukio.

"What? No! Yukio behind you!" Rin shouted and smashed his hand against the invisible barrier separating him from his otato.

"He cannot hear you, my son." Satan taunted as he began to torment the young boy.

"No! Stop it you bastard!"

Satan cackled."I will if you join me Rin."

He truly was the devil. Rin slid to the floor and squeezed his eyes shut so he didn't have to watch.

"What is it? Don't you have the stomach for it?" He jibed and his head was pulled up and his eyes forced open by some force.

Satan's laugh rung out in the empty abyss of my mind as I was forced to watch him continue to lay waste to my little brother.

 _This isn't real. It's the work of imagination. Right now Yukio's probably all worried about me trying to get my lazy ass to wake up but he's okay._

Even knowing that this wasn't real, did nothing to lessen the pain of watching.

He mustn't fall to Satan, he must be strong for Yukio and his friends. He will make it out of here. Satan cackled his unearthly laugh once more.

"Oh you will fall to me _dear son,_ Yukio will not be able to save you, no one will. You may as well give in. Just do it. You'll be able to crush all the people who criticised you for who you are and all the people who laughed in your face! They will be like mere ants compared to your great power." Satan grinned an ear to ear smile and used a sweet but sickly tone of voice.

 _Did he answer my thoughts?_

"How did you-?"

"You really are an idiot like everyone says you are aren't you. This is your mind! Your thoughts are projected here," He scoffed like it was the simplest thing ever. "No matter, that won't matter when you have power and strength."

Rin grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled on it while squeezing his eyes shut, trying to shut him out. There was a ringing in his ears and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see the familiar ceiling of his dorm.

 _Was it all a dream?_

"Nii-san!" Yukio called out to his right. He groggily turned his head to see his brother looking at him wide eyed with some sort of phial in his hand.

 _Why am I in his bed?_

"It worked. Nii-san are you okay?" Yukio began fussing over him, looking for anything wrong like he always does but Rin just pushed him away gently.

"I'm okay Yukio-chan."

 _It must not have been a sick nightmare._

Rin rubbed his head. "What happened to me?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." Yukio sat back in his chair.

Rin flopped back onto the bed as he felt oblivion tugging on his consciousness.

"Rin?" Realisation dawned on the young exorcist. "Rin stay awake!"

But it was too late, Rin fell back into the grasps of his mind.

"That bastard exorcist." Satan's voice sounded from all directions and Rin couldn't pinpoint where it had come from. "I have a very short patience. Oh, he will regret crossing me and interfering with our little reunion. It is the time that I met with my youngest, they say he has my eyes, I just have to see for myself!"

Satan's presence faded and Rin was left alone again, back in the dark recesses of his mind.

"Yukio!" He screamed, hoping with the smallest bit of hope he had that it could get through to his physical body to warn his otato. Because of him, Satan was going to hurt Yukio-chan and he couldn't even do anything to warn him let alone help him.

Rin fell to his knees as he sobbed.

* * *

 **-ForIHaveTakenOverTheWorld**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again!**

 **It's time for another chappy!**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **\- TheEyeOfTheFlame**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

Yukio stared at his brother at a loss of what to do, this just wasn't fair.

This wasn't meant to happen, they were supposed to walk away from this, but they weren't, and Rin still lay there unable to come back.

It hurt too much to think about, but what was he supposed to do now? He'd already rang Mephisto again and tried every herbal remedy he could muster, but it just wouldn't work anymore.

 _A murderer doesn't deserv_ e _a family._

Yukio's hands shook, and he clenched them in the fabric of his trousers; the thought of being alone was too hard to bare, and the usually well-kept teen fell to his knees and sobbed.

Soon the minutes turned into hours, and Yukio fell into a fitful sleep, cradling his brother's arm to his chest, and as he slept the world around them moved onwards. Its path never wavered, but Rin and Yukio's stayed still. For their little world was at a standstill, and the people outside of it were blissfully unaware.

Except for Mephisto of course, and perhaps maybe Amaimon but does he really count?

*~/0\~*

Walking gracefully across the grounds, white cape flowing gently in his stride, Mephisto made his way to the exwires classroom. They were in need of information, and information he had, and who was he to deny them what they so needed?

Well, they didn't ask per say, however, they were getting curious towards the lack of one four-eyed teacher. Mephisto pondered that if he was going to explain what they wanted, then they may as well know everything he decided to tell them. He was not going to tell them everything of course, but he would tell them about Rin's current predicament, and the need for their mole faced teacher to be alongside him.

Perhaps, even the exwires would choose to be of assistance?

Mephisto flexed his fingers in his gloves and paused outside the classroom door, a bubble of excitement was beginning to muster in his chest, but there was one more thing he needed to do first.

"What entrance should I make this time?"He mused.

*~/0\~*

Inside the classroom: Bon, Renzo and Konekomaru were crowded around a very flustered, red-faced, Shiemi who was trying fruitlessly to get them to understand that maybe Rin and Yukio were in trouble since they haven't turned up this past week.

"What if they're injured!" She squealed.

"That's not our problem, we're only exwires after all, and why should we care anyway?" Bon countered.

"But they're our friends!" Shiemi cried.

"So you're on their side now?" Bon spat back, causing her to stumble backwards.

"You were so scared of Rin before, you even avoided him! You were as scared as the rest of us!" He sighed."What changed?"

Izumo walked calmly up to the group and proceeded to slap Bon on the back of his head.

"You are such a jerk you know that." She mused.

"Like you can talk, your not much of the nice type yourself."He bit back while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, at least I can see when someone's trying to do the right thing!" She concluded. "Shiemi has obviously grown up enough to realise, that this is just petty!"

Renzo came into place beside Izumo and looked at Bon. "They have a point you know," he muttered.

Shiemi was very close to tears at the thought of her friends standing up for her, but she never imagined it would be because they wouldn't stand up for another.

"Mr Okumara hasn't been here all week, and neither has Rin, does that not bother you? Shouldn't we at least call on them?"Izumo suggested.

"But, what about Rin? Yeah, Mr Okumara's fine but he's dangerous!" Konekomaru spluttered.

"Ya know what! I'm starting to agree with Shiemi and Izumo," Renzo declared. " We're exwires! We're meant to be a team, and yet all were doing is stabbing each other in the back! How's that going to look when we fight a demon together? Or when we show our superiors what we can and can't do!"

Everyone was silent, and all you could hear was the heavy breathing of the agitated, pink-haired teen.

Just as Bon was about to retort once more, a knock sounded at the door, so he walked over to it and opened it. Finding no one was in the hall he closed it again, only to jump back in shock after finding a very bemused Mephisto standing where the door just was.

"Now this is interesting." Mephisto mused.

"Sorry to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Bon questioned, after recovering from the initial shock.

"Uh- actually."A voice sounded from the back." I called him, I was wondering where Mr Okumara was so I called him to see if he knew anything." Konekomaru muttered while rubbing the back of his head.

"And here I am! Now ask your questions, and I shall answer! Well, the ones I feel obliged to anyway." Mephisto jeered, arms stretched wide in an enticing gesture.

"Bloody brilliant, he won't even answer all our questions." Bon breathed heavily, rubbing his fingers across his temple.

"Is that a problem?" Mephisto replied, turning to face Bon.

"I thought you didn't care, and why would you? I mean you are only an exwire after all, and you're obviously afraid of Rin. So I ask again, is there a problem?" Mephisto questioned, coming to sit on the teacher's chair, with one leg crossed politically over the other.

"Yes actually."

"Oh?"

"I may not act like it but Mr Okumara is a decent teacher and I respect him for that."

"And Rin?"

"He's dangerous, so until he can control himself, I'm not going near him anymore."

"What if he is trained, then what?"

"Then I'll think about it."

"Okay, how about if he were about to die?"

"Well that's obviously not gonna happen anytime soon is it?" Mephisto stayed silent.

"That's not going to happen, right?" He stuttered.

"Ah, but you see I thought you didn't care?"Mephisto responded, leaning on the desk, hands folded in a calculating gesture.

"Rin might die?" Shiemi spluttered from the back of the class, eyes welling up with tears. She hadn't had the chance to apologise yet!

"Ah, how the human mind amazes me. One minute you don't care, and as soon as you're told they may never see the light of day again you care about having a guilty conscience." Mephisto sneered. "Disgusting really."

"Hey! Just hold on a minute!"Renzo argued."Shiemi's on Rin side!"

"But she hasn't apologised or told him that now has she?"

Renzo looked back at Shiemi, with a sorry look, before turning back around.

"Moving on from this, what would you like to ask me?" Mephisto pondered.

The exwires and the flamboyant headmaster talked back and forth for over an hour about the current situation of the two Okumura's. Granted he only explained what he thought was necessary and kept the juicy bits to himself, but at least they got what they wanted.

* * *

\- **TheEyeOfTheFlame.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again!**

"We should go see them!" Shiemi piped up. The exwires turned to her with mixed emotions of fear and alarm. "I know some of you are still scared of Rin but he's unconscious so he won't be able to do anything to you, not that he would."

Shiemi knew Rin would never touch any of his friends but she also knew the others didn't see this. "I'm sure Yuki will be glad to see us." She tried, attempting to win them over.

They all shared looks contemplating the suggestion.

This was how, ten minutes later, they were all walking towards the twin's dorm, save for Mephisto who muttered something about his need for 'instant noodles'. Bon was reluctant to follow and only came to see Mr Okumura.

Shiemi was the most worked up of the exwires, she cared a lot for the twins and just wanted to see them. When the dorm came into sight she picked up her pace and jogged to the door where she rung the doorbell before looking up to the window, expecting Yukio's head to pop out. When it didn't come she looked back at her friends who had caught up.

"There's no answer."

"Try the door?" Shima suggested.

Shiemi twisted the door handle and the door swung open slowly. "They must be here. Yukio!" She called up the stairs. Receiving no answer she rushed up the stairs, exwires in tow.

Bon ran ahead of Shiemi and burst into the twin's room suddenly worried for them, not that he'd admit being worried for Rin. He stopped short seeing the scene before him, causing Shiemi to run into his back.

"Bon!" She looked around his broad shoulders and cried out. "Yuki!"

* * *

 _20 minutes earlier..._

Yukio slept peacefully - or as peacefully as you can with your brother in a comatose state. He held his Nii-san's arm like a lifeline and rested his head on the pillow beside his brother's head. The twins were close no matter what impression of hate they gave off in public. They were all each other had left in the world and at this point, they couldn't live without each other.

Yukio didn't stir when Rin lifted his head and opened his eyes which turned to look at him latched to his arm. The irises suddenly flooded with bright blue fire and his mouth spread into a large toothy grin.

"Oh how cute! My two boys sleeping together, adorable." He sneered before clenching Yukio's jacket in his fist which was held against the younger boy's chest. He got to his feet and yanked Yukio up, leaving him suspended in mid-air.

This woke Yukio as he blearily looked around before his tired eyes settled on Rin which is when they widened in shock. "R-Rin! What are you doing?"

"Oh I am wounded, dear son. Do you not recognise your own father?"

Yukio looked into the bright eyes as if noticing the change for the first time. "Satan."

"Enough with the names, I find it very rude, just call me daddy!" Satan cackled and clenched his fist tighter.

Yukio grasped his wrists and started to wrench the unforgiving grip away. A distressed noise escaped his throat and Satan dropped him at his feet. He scrambled away on his hands and knees and dove for his guns but a foot connected with his abdomen and cast him spluttering across the floor.

"Guns aren't a nice way to greet your father now are they?" He scolded and kicked him in the chest again.

Yukio wrapped his arms tightly around his upper body and squeezed his eyes shut to force the pain away.

"Now I want to see those eyes everyone is raving about." Satan grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him up again. He used his other hand to pry the clenched eyes open with his elongated claws and looked deeply into them. "Seems they'll only appear in matters of life and death." He pulled his hand away and looked at the warm blood trickling down the boy's face from where his claws dug into the skin. He shrugged not caring and threw him to the floor. He felt a shift inside him and broke out into fits of laughter. "Even now I can feel your Nii-san struggling to escape, not that its any use however. He really can't stand seeing you hurt..." Satan pondered like he didn't understand why.

Yukio pushed the heel of his hand to his eye to stem the flow of blood and looked up at the monster. "Let my brother go demon!"

Satan cackled once more and leant close to his face. "Hmm. How about, no. You know, I can't stand when people get in my way and you did just that. Think of this as punishment for being a bad little boy which is also working towards making Rin do what I say. I'm killing two birds with one stone!"

He swiped his claws at him but Yukio managed to jump out the way and he got to his feet. He growled and sent coal tars swarming him, blinding him from Satan's attacks.

"Argh!" Yukio was forced to close his eyes and stumble back trying to shield himself from the pests infecting his lungs.

Satan stuck his foot out and let him crash to the floor before pinning him down and punching him continuously.

"Show me your eyes!" Satan shouted as he punched him, sending blood spraying across his clothes.

"N-Nii-san..." Yukio whispered weakly trying to reach out to his brother.

Satan felt Rin fight against him harder to no avail and he stopped to admire his work. "Life or death..." He looked at his claws and grinned manically. "Death." He plunged his claws into the exorcist's side causing him to gasp in pain and shock. Satan tore his hand away earning a strangled cry from his son and brought his claws up to his lips and let the sweet taste dance across his tongue. Yukio ground his blood-coated teeth together and growled deeply and his eyes filled with blue fire to match his father's. Satan was sent back crashing into the wall by the burst of flames that erupted from the boy's body which died down as quickly as they appeared. His eyes wavered as he stared at Yukio.

"Y-Yukio?" Rin's voice asked brokenly before Yukio fell unconscious.

 **-ForIHaveTakenOverTheWorld**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, it's me again.**

 **Time for chappy 10!**

 **\- TheEyeOfTheFlame.**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

"What have I done..."

Rin was so lost, his vision was blurring in and out of view in a haze of panicked adrenaline. His hands were shaking, and his knees were beginning to buckle under his weight, the exhaustion was creeping in once again, but he forced himself to stay awake.

Slowly he reached out to Yukio's face to brush his hair with a trembling hand but refrained before he could touch his pale skin. He couldn't, no he wouldn't touch him. His hands shook rapidly at the thought of being the cause of Yukio's pain, these hands hurt people, therefore he was dangerous.

"But I can't just let him die here!" Rin forced out through clenched teeth.

He reached out once more towards Yukio's broken form and slid his hands gently under his torso, preparing to pick him up bridal style, he lifted him gently off of the floor so that he lay slumped across his arms and his head used his own chest as a pillow.

"I'm so sorry Yukio," Rin whispered as he began to walk towards the door.

However, before he could get there the door burst open and Rin was sent sliding to his knees with Yukio still unresponsive in his arms. He was shocked out of his stupor however when a girl cried out in front of him.

"Bon!" They cried looking around Bon's broad shoulders, for he was stood in the middle of the doorway, and cried out. "Yuki!"

"Shiemi! Please help him!" Rin pleaded.

"Oh my god Rin you're okay! But what happened to Yuki!" She started to run forwards to help the older Okumura when a strong arm pulled her back, her eyes flashed back startled only to find dark brown ones daring her to break free.

"Stay back, he's dangerous," Bon commanded.

"Not this again!" Izumo complied.

"Yuki needs our help! We can't just stand here and watch him suffer!"

"No, but Rin is magically awake and Yukio is half dead, this has got to be some sick joke!"

"You're not implying that...Rin did this, are you?" Konekomaru whispered uncertainly.

"Maybe, maybe I'm not, but it sure looks that way to me."

"You don't know anything!" Shiemi cried. " All you do is judge people! This is wrong and you know it, now Yukio is pretty out of it right now so why don't we be the exwires were supposed to be and help them!"

"Fine, but Rin comes with me," Bon decided.

"At this point, I don't care what you want, just tend to Yukio," Rin muttered. He then stood up off the floor gently placing Yukio on his bed, and squeezed his brother's hand tightly before leaving.

"Please take good care of him." He whispered.

*~/0\~*

Bon didn't really know why he wanted Rin to come with him, but he said it and now he was going through with it, and to his displeasure, the half demon just wouldn't keep up.

"Where are we going?"Rin muttered.

Bon spun around on his heel to face Rin in a huff.

"Currently? Nowhere because you keep stopping!"

"I'm sorry" Rin whispered.

"For what? Stopping or everything?"

"Everything...?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!"

"I don't understand.."

" You hurt Yukio didn't you!" He accused.

"W-what?" Rin stuttered.

"You heard me, I saw you in there you had him pinned !"

"No, I can expl-"

Bon ran forward and grasped Rin by the scruff of his neck pinning him to a wall.

"Explain what! That you almost killed him! He's your own brother for Pete's sake!"

"Bon you need t-"

"I don't need to do anything! It's you who needs to get your act together." Bon spat the words like sparks in a hungry flame.

"No, you don't understand." Rin's voice grew panicked and he could feel Satan tugging at his mind, no, he couldn't fall here not like this.

"Oh no, you aren't going to fall asleep on me!" Bon slapped him across the cheek,"I don't know how you fooled them but you won't fool me! SO STAY AWAKE DAMNIT!"

"I can-"

"You can't what? Accept what you are doing is wrong? That you can't go around like nothing happened?" Bon countered.

"No, that's not true." Rin gasped.

Before Bon could say anymore a harsh pain ripped up Rin's spine causing him to cry out in bitter agony. His breathing grew ragged and he raised a feeble hand to his chest to steady his racing heart, it was getting too much. He could hear Satan's maniacal laughter ringing in his ears, and a sneer flashed across his eyes that made him want to throw up at its clear amusement.

The twinning link he and Yukio shared suddenly flared and the original dull ache of Yukio's pain hit him in full force. It was so unreal, the agony and anguish he felt caused him to whimper and tear at his very skin. It was too much! Writhing on the floor in agony the pain increased ten-fold and he knew that something else was adding fuel to the fire.

"Stop this! You're going to hurt him!" Rin cried if the pain hurt him then the pain for Yukio would be even worse.

"Me, what have I done?"Bon shouted concerned.

 _"Accept me my son and I will stop this pain,"_ Satan whispered in Rin's ears.

"Stay out of my head!" He raised his arms up to his ears and shook feebly through the pain.

"Okumura..?"

 _"Not until you obey me..."_

"I ca-n't."

Bon knelt before the crumpled teen and slowly raised his chin.

"Okumura look at me !"

The usual dark blue of the eldest Okumura stared back at him, eyes now a dilated grey, unfocused and staring somewhere into the distance, and Bon slowly waved his other hand in front of his face.

"Where are you, Okumura?" he whispered.

"Yukio, stay away from Yukio" The half demon mumbled, it was like a mantra penetrating through this feeble darkness.

"Okumura snap out of it!" Bon proceeded to shake the teen's shoulders back and forth to no avail, when suddenly maniacal laughter assaulted his hearing. Tensing he slowly turned to find a dark shadow streaking the pavement, as Rin slumped forwards into his shoulder.

"Wake up! You need to wake up!"

 _"He won't hear you."_ The shadow sneered. " _the boy has just let me win."_

"..Let you win?"

*~/0\~*

Back in the dorm, Yukio was being attended to four varying doctors under Mephisto's orders. While the other exwires waited in the kitchen with drinks Ukobach had provided seeing their faces, well hot chocolate solves everything..right?

Not long after Bon and Rin had left, Konekomaru rang the headmaster and he came straight over with the best doctors he claimed to have from the area, they were uncivil but they were the best as of right now.

The teens sat slumped in their seats twirling the marshmallows round their mugs in a haze. No one really knew what to say.

"You-" Konekomaru started.

"What?" Shiemi mumbled.

"You don't think that- well you don't think that Rin actually did this? Do you?" He raised his head and looked across at the other exwires, they all held varying facial expressions.

"I don't know.," Izumo muttered. "But he seemed pretty shaken" She reasoned.

"I agree it's not something I can see him doing." Shiemi insisted.

"Well, who was in there first? Did they see anything?" Renzo pondered.

"Bon was in there first. He stopped me from going in..." Shiemi concluded.

"Maybe that's why Rin was taken out by him!" Kenokomaru stuttered skidding his chair backwards.

"You don't know tha-"

"But what else is there?"

Just as Shiemi rose from her own seat to argue, there was a knock at the front door, so instead, she went to go answer it. Slowly she reached for the handle and turned it clockwise down and pulled it back, the freshly painted wood screeched in protest.

Looking out she saw a figure on the front step.

"Hello, can I come in?" their voice pleaded.

She looked down to their arms and screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, it's ForIHaveTakenOverTheWorld here's Chapter 11 enjoy!**

"That wasn't necessary Shiemi," Bon complained cringing from Shiemi's scream ringing in his ears. He shifted the bundle in his arms and rushed in and set Rin on a table. "Where's teacher?"

"Doctor's are tending to him upstairs," Izumo came to look at the young demon writhing on the table in pain like he was fighting an internal battle. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I think Rin has been possessed and whatever's possessing him was the one who hurt Mr Okumura to get to Rin, to make him snap," Bon scratched his head, lost, and plonked himself in a chair beside the table. "The _thing_ said something about Rin 'letting him win' I don't know what he meant."

"Perhaps Yukio knew and he had to make him keep his mouth shut?" Shima suggested.

"Anything's possible at this point..." Bon's mind was spinning with different ideas on the matter. "What could someone possibly want with Okumura?"

"A lot of people want something with Okumura," Izumo added. "It's pretty hard to narrow it down to just one."

Rin's eyes flew open and he sat upright quickly which caused everyone's eyes to fly to him.

"Rin!" Shiemi called out in surprise and glee.

Rin's head snapped to face Shiemi showing off his blank black eyes. Shiemi stumbled backwards in shock and covered her mouth.

"Rin?" She asked again in a quieter, more scared voice.

He didn't reply as he slid off the table and approached the Exwires who in turn backed away.

"Rin this isn't you," Bon chuckled nervously.

"I know this isn't me, do you think I'm stupid?" Rin's voice was replaced by Satan's as he sneered at them.

"Who are you? Why have you possessed our friend? You have no right!" Shiemi's bottom lip quivered as she tried to act strong.

"No right? Bah! He is my son."

"S-Satan?" Bon stuttered realising how serious the situation was.

"In the flesh, or kind of..."

"Ah, father, it's been too long," A voice called from behind them. The owner of the voice walked slowly across the room, their heeled boots clicking on the floorboards.

"Samael." Satan spat at the creature before him, disgust strewed unnaturally across Rins pale features.

"In the flesh!" Mephisto echoed his words, spun his umbrella in his hand and leant unnerved on it.

Rin channelled Satan's growl through his body.

"Though it is a delight to see you, father, why are you here?"

"To see my sons of course, why else?"

"I don't know to destroy Assiah maybe," Mephisto raised a single eyebrow.

"In due time, in due time."

"Why have you possessed Rin?" Shiemi clenched her fists and stood in front of Rin with her bottom lip quivering.

Satan raised Rin's eyebrow amused. "To have a vessel in Assiah sweetie," he said mockingly.

"Rin wouldn't give up that easily," Bon came to join Shiemi and stood by her side.

"Is this supposed to be threatening?" Satan asked bored.

Shura and Konekomaru joined them as well. "Yes," they piped in.

Mephisto smiled at the actions of his students and straightened up. "Looks like you have competition."

"You really think you are going to achieve anything, I'm Satan." He said nonchalantly.

There was a tense silence then a thud sounded followed by others slowly. The thuds came to a stop and the sound of a cocking gun replaced them.

"And I'm Y-Yukio, pleased to meet you," Yukio stood slouched over clutching his side with his face and clothes coated in dried blood behind him with a gun held up to the back of Rin's head. "Get out of my brother's body coward! Face us yourself!"

Satan placed a hand on his chest. "Ouch. My feelings. Haven't you learnt your lesson already?"

Yukio pushed the barrel into his head. "Get. Out."

"Hmm, no thanks,"

Before anyone else could mutter a word he vanished in a burst of blue flames.

They all looked at where their friend just was but no one spoke.

Yukio was the first to break the silence as his strength wavered and he crumpled to the floor.

"Yuki!" Shiemi rushed to his side and the exwires followed suit.

Mephisto stayed back and watched them all thoughtfully whilst rubbing his short purple beard before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

*~/0\~*

It didn't take long for Mephisto Pheles to find Satan in a clearing close to where they just were.

"Running off so soon?" He greeted as he approached the possessed boy.

Satan was not at all surprised he was followed. "I have to get ready for my grand show!"

"Grand show?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he teased. "Oh, Mephisto... I liked you before you joined the order's side and told the humans how to defeat demons."

"Lucifer wanted to wipe out humanity so to stop them going extinct we gave them knowledge on how to fight, and so, by doing that, we created a conflict that has preserved the equilibrium of the world. Surely you'd get bored if humanity went extinct, if they did you would never have met Yuri."

Satan suddenly became livid and flames danced around him. "Do not mention her name with your traitorous mouth!"

"I see that is still a touchy subject," Mephisto nibbled on the edge of his well looked after nails. "While you are here father I'd like to ask you for more time, I do quite like it here in Assiah."

"After all you've done you have the nerve to ask me such a thing? I refuse. I demand you come back to Gehenna right away so you're out of the way of what I have planned, I do not want any interference."

"Well if I'm gone those kids will see that you are just getting me out the way and they will be of interference."

"Those _kids_ are exwires do you really think they will be trouble to _me_. I am Satan and they will tremble in my presence,"

"As arrogant as ever. You seem to forget your soul resides in a human body, they're weak and fragile which makes it easier for us to defeat you."

"I tire of you Samael, I hereby condemn you back to Gehenna!" Satan formed a knife from his flames and sliced Rin's wrists so blood pooled at his feet.

"Such a shame..." Mephisto watched as Satan muttered some words before a portal opened at his feet and dark purple-ish hands emerged from the writhing pool and pulled him through.


End file.
